Ceramics with a negative temperature coefficient are used, for example, in thermistors for temperature measurements. A high-temperature-stable thermistor known from the publication JP 2006054258 A has a sintered body of metal oxide with a molar ratio of Y, Cr, Mn, and Ca of 79.5:8.5:8.5:3.5.